


Punishment

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Minseok catches you and Sehun doing the one thing you're not allowed to do without permission.





	Punishment

You had noticed when Sehun entered the bathroom, of course. The shower walls were glass and foggy, but you could spot his broad shouldered gait in a crowd of people, let alone in the middle of the evening while you take a steaming shower to relieve some stress.

It seems Sehun’s goal in entering the bathroom is similar, in that he’s also looking to relieve himself but instead of crossing the room and going to the toilet for a piss, like you assume, he stands just outside the shower door as you stand there, lathering soap into your hair, and his hands come forward to grasp the front of his pants.

Through the fog, you can only see the blurry form of what he’s doing but you can fill in the rest with your imagination. His fingers move over the button, tug down the zipper audibly, and then he’s free of the confines of his pants and he’s thick, and hard; even through the fog you can see the impressive length of his manhood as he wraps one hand around it and stands about five feet away, just stroking himself.

“Sehunnie?” You call out to him gently, “What’s wrong?”

“You look so fucking sexy.” Sehun pants quietly, “The water running over your body…open the door…let me see.”

You do what he says, your cheeks flushed an appealing shade of red as Sehun’s heated gaze locks on your body, his fist working faster over his stiff cock.

“Touch yourself…” Sehun whispers to you, and if you hadn’t been staring so intently at his mouth maybe you wouldn’t have heard him over the sound of the shower head spraying, but you know exactly what he tells you to do, and you don’t hesitate to give him what he wants.

You step under the spray of water with the intention of rinsing the suds out of your hair, the falling bubbles cascading over your body only add fuel to Sehun’s fire and he moans at the sight in front of him. Then your hand slips between your thighs and you arch down a little, spreading your thighs, tilting your head back to get all the soap out as your fingers trail slippery up and down your lower lips.

“God, I want to fuck you so bad.” Sehun groans, his hips jutting forward, fucking his fist for a moment as if to emphasize his need to be inside of you.

“You know we aren’t allowed,” You tell him with a soft, scandalized gasp. “As a matter of fact…I get the feeling that doing this is against the rules, don’t you think?”

Sehun nods his head, his eyes flashing dangerously as the corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk. He’s very sure that what you’re both doing is against the rules, and he’s also very sure that his hyung is on his way back home and should be here at any moment.

The fact only excites him all the more, and he’s tempted to step into the shower and just take you; to have you up against the shower wall and screaming his name would probably only ease the tension he felt in this moment, but would definitely mean big time trouble for the both of you later. So he holds back.

He just stands there and stares at you as you touch yourselves, coaxing you with sweet words and whispers of encouragement.

“You don’t need his permission to cum if you hurry…cum for me. Just for me.”

You’re almost there when the bathroom door comes open again and Minseok is standing in the doorway looking at the scene play out in front of him. You and Sehun both recoil and your hands jerk away from your sex simultaneously. Sehun puts as much distance as he can between himself and the open shower door and you turn to face Minseok, lowering your head in shame.

“I’m sorry, sir.” You tell him immediately, “Sehunnie convinced me…it was his idea…I shouldn’t have gone along with it and I’m sorry.”

“Is that true?” Minseok asks, and he looks over at Sehun to confirm, but the younger man is tucking himself away ashamedly into his pants and he’s avoiding Minseok’s gaze all together, rather guiltily.

“You know the rules.” Minseok reminds you both, “Get dried off and come to bed, Y/N.” Then he points a finger at Sehun, “You’re such an enabler. Do I really need to continually remind you who’s in charge?”

“No, sir.” Sehun shakes his head.

“Go to bed.” Minseok says, stepping out of the doorway and letting Sehun brush past him as he stalked off. He comes over to where you’re stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around your dripping body, and he reaches a hand out to graze your lower lips, feeling the wetness that has pooled there.

“You’re such a bad girl.” Minseok tells you quietly, “You should know better than to listen to Sehunnie by now. You know how much trouble he gets you into.”

“I’m sorry.” You say quietly, “I-I was just…needy.”

“That’s not very smart of you, to disobey the rules when you need us the most.” Minseok tsked, shaking his head, “Now you’ll just have to wait even longer.”

“Why do you have to punish me? Can’t you just punish Sehunnie?” You ask him with a frown.

“You disobeyed the rules by listening to Sehunnie. Sehunnie will get his own punishment but you need to have yours, too.” Minseok turns and heads out of the bathroom, “Get dried off,” He repeats, “And come to bed, Y/N.”

You towel off best you can and hurry out after him a few moments later, only to see Sehun laying out naked in your shared bed, looking like a scolded puppy as Minseok hands him the blindfold and tells him to put it on. He tells you to suck Sehun off and to make him cum and you hurry to the bed, crawling up on your knees and bending forward to take Sehun’s dick past your lips.

He’s sufficiently worked up and it doesn’t take much to help him finish. Minseok instructs you to swallow his cum and to keep sucking. Sehun thrashes a little under you as you overstimulate him, but Minseok only shouts, “Keep going.” and “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Eventually, he comes over while you’re still sucking him off and he binds Sehun’s wrists to the headboard, making it harder for him to thrash under you. Then Minseok comes up behind you and positions you with your ass up in the air and he fingers you slowly with one digit as he watches you suck Sehun, who’s moaning loud and begging with every other breath, “Ah, please! Please!”

Minseok doesn’t let you stop until he cums a second time, then he jerks you by the hair over and he kisses the taste of Sehun’s cock out of your mouth, his hand wrapping tight around the younger man’s dick and squeezing hard.

“Hyung!” Sehun cries out, “Ah, hyung, please!”

“Shh,” Minseok encourages him, pulling back from your lips and removing his hand, drawing one finger to Sehun’s tip and then pressing the digit into your mouth so you can suck the remains of his cum from Minseok’s finger. “Sit on his face, princess, shut him up.”

You do as you’re told and in a hurry, not wanting to upset him any further because you’re sure he’s about to put you through the same sort of torment he just did Sehun.

But what you don’t take into account is that Minseok knows that your body can handle back to back orgasms, especially when it comes from a tongue as talented as Sehun’s. So while you sit astride his face, rocking yourself into his tongue, you let your guard down. Especially when Minseok tells you that you’re allowed to take of Sehun’s blindfold.

You grip Sehun’s hair and watch his expressions as he licks up into you and you don’t worry about Minseok, staking around the bed to get different views and angles of the scene as he leisurely strokes himself through his pants. He’s still clothed while you and Sehun are stark naked.

Just when you’re about to cum, Minseok jerks you away and suddenly, you find yourself strewn across his lap, your hair spilling onto the floor and you feel a harsh, stinging slap across your left cheek, and then another on your right. Then another on your left. And another on your right.

This continues until you’re crying. For the first few spanks of Minseok’s hand, you yelp in surprise but manage to keep your cool until the harsh slaps of his hand in the same spot over and over on each cheek begins to sting way too much. Minseok usually makes you count, and he normally praises you during how well you’re taking a spanking but this time, he’s silent, and it’s maybe the silence and the shame of knowing Sehun is laying there watching the whole thing unfold that has you breaking down.

When your body shakes with sobs, Minseok knows his job is finished and he helps you lay on your stomach on the bed next to Sehun, who turns on his side and presses a sweet kiss to your cheeks, his thumb wiping away your tears while Minseok rubs your back soothingly.

“You’re such a dirty girl, Y/N,” Minseok tells you calmly, “Sehun may have persuaded you but you knew better and you went along with it anyway.” He runs his fingers into your hair and brushes it all over to the side, away from your face and off of your back so it splays on the pillow behind you instead.

“Do you think you’ve been punished enough?” Minseok asks you and you shake your head no. “Oh?” He sounds surprised, “You want me to punish you more, then?”

You nod your head, your eyes locked on Sehun’s and a ghost of a smile crosses his lips.

“Why do you think you deserve more punishments? Because you want them? Because they turn you on and you secretly get off on being punished?” Minseok asks you.

“I liked my spanking too much,” You admit to him, “I’m really, really wet, sir, and I think you should punish me some other way.”

Minseok is silent, and you peer at him over your shoulder only to see him smile at you lovingly. “Alright, baby girl. If you’re sure you’re ready for it, I’ll punish you some more.”

You nod your head and Minseok glances over at Sehun, “Since she’s such a needy little slut, let’s make her suffer by not fucking her until she’s ready to beg us for it. Sehunnie, go get the strap. Our little princess is going to fuck you until you cum again.”


End file.
